


Illustrated Scene: Abandoned by Redfire_Dragon

by madlennox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood and Gore, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlennox/pseuds/madlennox
Summary: Illustrated scene of Redfire_Dragon's fic "Abandoned"





	Illustrated Scene: Abandoned by Redfire_Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redfire_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfire_Dragon/gifts).



> GO READ THE FIC!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928141/chapters/26959716


End file.
